XD Preview: Haseo
by Tsukiyomaru
Summary: A preview to Cassidy Stormchasser's story. It revolves around the character Haseo and his partners.
1. Chapter 1

Introducing: Haseo

Introducing: Haseo!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Haseo's hand shot out and grabbed the annoying machine. Rather then turn off the alarm he ripped the plug out of the wall and threw it across the room. One of the few things he couldn't figure out was who kept putting new alarms in his room. Every morning he woke up to the annoying sound of a new one and broke it. However, a new one always found its way in to his room in the middle of the night.

He sighed, as he lay awake and stared at the ceiling. He hated whoever it was that would put the clocks in his room. Who in their right mind would be up at the horrible hour of eight o'clock in the morning? Why didn't the rest of the world, or at least the alarm clock person, understand that he despised the morning?

He turned to his side and was asleep again in a matter of minutes. When he woke up again he felt fully rested and ready to get up. He checked his watch on the bedside table and saw it was eleven thirty. "Now that is a good time to get up." He said.

"Agreed. I say we set some traps up or something." Keramon said as he uncurled his cod-like limbs and stood up on the other side of the room.

"We tried that once. Whoever it is, is too good for normal traps." Kotemon said.

"Or maybe you guys could get up at a reasonable time for once." Dorumon suggested as he entered the room.

"You know that if I don't get enough sleep then I can't think as well. I practically run Silver Ghost from the backgrounds." Haseo said as if it were obvious. The strange thing was, it was true. Despite being a Normal Rank tamer, Haseo helped run things in his own way. It wasn't as if he would order everyone around though. Instead, he would suggest things to the right people, and basically trick everyone into doing what was best for the team.

"Exactly! If Haseo wasn't here then this team would fall apart." Keramon said.

"It's true." Kotemon said quietly.

"Exactly, now get out so I can get ready." Haseo said. The digimon complied and walked out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Good morning." Sir Edmund said to the digimon.

"Hey Boss." Dorumon greeted. "Haseo will be out in a minute."

"I see. Please come to my office once you are all ready to go. I have an important mission for you." Sir Edmund said as before walking away.

"Who does he think he is, our boss?" Keramon asked. "He's always ordering us around."

"He is our boss." Kotemon said.

"No, Haseo is." Keramon said.

"Yes, but he is my boss which makes him your boss." Haseo said as he walked up to the group.

"Boss wants to see you in his office." Dorumon said.

"Alright then, lets go." Haseo said as he walked ahead, using his sheathed katana as a cane.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Good morning Haseo, or perhaps I should say afternoon." Sir Edmund said.

"Good afternoon Sir." Haseo said with a salute.

"I have a very important mission for your team. It seems that a rouge digimon is hunting weaker ones in the Login Mountain area. I need you to go and apprehend ther digimon. Understood?" Sir Edmund asked.

"Understood Sir." Haseo replied calmly. Sir Edmund was one of the few people he respected. He regarded respect and authority very highly. To earn his respect was no small feat, but a worthwhile thing to try to do.

"Good. You and your team will go alone. Dismissied." Sir Edmund said.

Haseo nodded and walked out of the room. He walked right past his team and the quickly followed behind as he explained the mission. They made their way out of the building and to the area gate. The all stepped on after explaining their mission to the attendent and disappeared in a flash.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, we find the bad guy and kick his butt." Dorumon said. "I like those kinds of missions."

"Calm down. We can't merely rush in unprepared." Haseo said.

"Boring! Lets go find and fight him!" Keramon yelled.

"We should devise a plan." Kotemon said quietly.

"Agreed. First we ask around for the digimon. Once we find it, then we worry about what to do about it." Haseo said.

"Alright." Keramon grumbled.

"Fine." Dorumon said disappointedly.

The group began to search for the digimon. They asked several other digimon in the area. The majority of them had only heard of the digimon, but not who it was. Others had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Things were starting to get repetitive.

"I'm starting to think this is a wild Goosemon chase!" Dorumon yelled after the last digimon faioled to give them any new information.

"I know! I thought this mission would be fun!" Keramon complained.

"We need to be patient." Kotemon said.

"Agreed. We need to be patient and wait. Or we could lure the digimon out of hiding." Haseo suggested.

"How?" Keramon asked. The three turned and looked at him. "I don't like where this is going."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'I knew I didn't like where this was going!' Kuramon thought but all that came out of his mouth was "BEEP!"

"I know your upset, but this is the only plan I could come up with on short notice." Haseo apologized with the smile he wore when he was carrying out a plan.

"BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!" Kuramon yelled angrily.

"Wow." Dorumon said.

"Language please, Kuramon." Haseo said. Kotemon nodded in agreement. "Now, you just need to walk around and look weak and tasty, OK?" Haseo asked.

"BEEP! BEEP BEEP!"

"Good! Don't worry, we'll keep a close eye on you." Haseo said before returning to his hiding spot in the bushes.

"Eye! Kuramon! Get it!?" Dorumon yelled with a laugh.

"BEEP!" he yelled angril in return. He looked around and sighed. What was he supposed to do? Just wait to be attacked from behind? Sometimes he hated Haseo. It was like he didn't care about anything as long as his plans worked. But of course that wasn't true either. He did care. He created these plans and controlled everyone from the background because he didn't want to see them get hurt.

"Well, well, well, look at what I found." A taunting voice said. Kuramon turned around to see a large dog digimon with drooling fangs. It had large back wings and its claws were covered in weapons.

"BEEP!" he yelled in surprise and started running away.

SangLoupmon chased after him and quickly caught up. "Well, don't you look oh so tasty? Would you like to play before you die?" He snickered before launching a paw out at Kuramon. He stopped when he saw a kunai knife (ninja dagger) in front of his paw.

"So you're the one we were sent after?" Haseo asked. He drew his katana and prepared to charge. Kotemon did the same and Dorumon charged up an energy blast in his mouth.

"Oh joy, more prey!" SangLoupmon yelled as he charged. Dorumon shot the energy attack at him. It hit the ground in front of the dog and created an explosion. SangLoupmon roared in anger when the dust blinded him.

"Dragon's Katana!" Kotemon yelled as he and Haseo charged forward and slashed into SangLoupmon. The beast roared in anger and jumped back.

"Virus Blaster!" the re-evolved Keramon yelled as it launched an energy blast into SangLoupmon from behind. It snarled and turned around and realized it as surrounded.

"There's no escape. We planned this out from the beginning." Haseo said calmly. SangLoupmon snarled and charged at Haseo, no longer caring if he was destroyed. Haseo was about to duck and finish the beast off when it was destroyed by a fireball.

"That was easy." A voice said. Haseo turned to see a blonde haired girl around his age.

"And you are?" he asked.

"You may call me Ember. This is Blaze." She said as she motioned to the Flamemon.

"I am Haseo. This is Dorumon, Keramon, and Kotemon." Haseo said without taking his eyes off of the girl.

"You looked as if you needed some help, but judging by the look you are giving me I would say I was wrong." Ember said calmly.

"Yes. I had everything under control, but thank you for the help anyway." Haseo replied just as calmly. The four digimon looked between the two humans. They seemed to be talking politely, but you would think otherwise if you knew them. It seemed a rivalry was forming.

"Well, I suppose we should be going. It was nice to meet you Haseo." Ember said as she and Flamemon walked away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Miss Ember." Haseo said. "I look forward to seeing you again.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a scene that Cassidy will use in her story

This is a scene that Cassidy will use in her story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Cassidy's story.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hello Haseo." Ember greeted.

"Hello Miss, uhm, Ember, was it?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct. I was wondering if we could get together for a little bit. I was bored and decided to try and find you." Ember said.

"I see. I would be honored to be with you Miss Ember." Haseo said. 'And perhaps learn some more about the competition.' He thought.

"Good. I was thinking we could go for a walk or something." She said with a convincing, but fake, smile. 'And perhaps get acquainted with your strategies. I can't help but wonder how you managed to get SangLoupmon so weak.' She thought.

"That sounds wonderful." Haseo said with his own convincing, but fake, smile. 'I need to learn more about you anyway. My plan might have weakened SangLoupmon, but it wasn't quite weak enough to go out in one shot.' He thought.

The two went for a walk in the park. They both noticed the awkward silence. Neither of them exactly gave off a nice or friendly aura.

"So, your digimon seemed pretty strong." Haseo said, not really caring about how weird it might sound.

"Yes. My team and I have trained a lot recently. We are very determined to win our new rank." Ember said.

"As are we. It will be interesting to see who wins." Haseo said.

"Yes it will. Your plan seemed very well thought. I am impressed, although I have to question your sanity." Ember said.

"What, you mean about helping with the attacks? I believe that species doesn't matter. Whether you are digimon or human, you can still fight." Haseo said

"I see. I believe the same thing." Ember said with a small but real smile.

"Well, good luck with the tournament. I am sorry but I need to take my leave. Perhaps we should take a walk with each other again. I rather enjoyed myself." Haseo said with his own smile.

"Good bye and good luck as well." Ember said before walking off. 'He seems surprisingly nice. Maybe I will hang out with you again.' She thought.

'She seems like an interesting person. She's not what I expected." Haseo thought.


	3. Chapter 3

This how Haseo met the fourth member of his group, SnowAgumon. This happens after the first chapter I wrote, but before XD starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or the story this is a prequel of.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Abandoned Crystal

"I have a very important mission for you Haseo." Sir Edmund began. "We have received reports of a ghost in the Abandoned Factory."

"A ghost, sir?" Haseo questioned. He wasn't superstitious in the least. A Bakemon maybe, but not a ghost.

"As strange as it sounds, yes. We have received several reports of a white Agumon that is able to pass through walls." Sir Edmund said seriously.

"Um, OK sir. My team and I will investigate the area immediately." Haseo said. He saluted Sir Edmund before turning around and leaving. He met his team outside and filled them in on the details.

"A ghost?" Keramon asked.

"Seriously? It's not like a Bakemon or something?" Dorumon asked.

"No. The reports say that it is a white Agumon that can pass through walls." Haseo answered. "Come on. The sooner we finish this wild goose chase, the sooner we can come back. We have to do the mission anyway, so we might as well do it efficiently."

"Yes sir." The three replied.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Wow. It's no wonder a ghost rumor started here. It's creepy." Keramon said.

"Awww, is the big bad virus afraid of the dark?" Dorumon taunted.

"No! I'm just saying I can see why a ghost rumor would start here! It's creepy and falling apart." Keramon shot back.

"Sure. You're not scared at all." Dorumon said.

"Stop clowning around and follow us." Kotemon said. The two looked up to see that Haseo and Kotemon were about to walk out of the large room.

"Wait for us!" They shouted. The both scrambled forward and ran into each other. They stumbled and fell in front of Haseo and Kotemon. The two sighed, but then helped the fallen digimon up on their feet.

"Come on already guys. Let's hurry up and find that Agumon." Haseo ordered.

"Oh, so now you believe in the ghost." Dorumon said.

"No, I believe that a mischievous Agumon is playing tricks on everyone." Haseo replied. The hallway darkened as they moved through it so Haseo took out a flashlight. He clicked it on and it immediately shut off. "It's the batteries."

"Uh yeah, or it's an evil ghost that wants to eat our brains!" Dorumon yelled.

"You idiot! A zombie would want to eat our brains. A ghost wants to eat our soul." Keramon corrected.

"Well then Haseo is safe." Dorumon said with a smirk.

"Let's just go already." Haseo said. He brought out a smaller flashlight and this one managed to stay on, but bearly. The group continued to search through the dark and dank place.

"Not even Numemon are here." Dorumon said in fearful wonder.

"Relax." Kotemon said.

The group continued to search and search. "Here, this is where the Agumon is rumored to have appeared the most often." Haseo said. "Keep your eyes and ears open for anything."

"Right." The three said. The all turned to a different direction and kept a close eye on everything. They calmly waited for any sign of movement. Despite their attitudes, Dorumon and Keramon were excellent at stealth and scouting. The group continued to wait for any sign of movement and Haseo told them the plan of attack.

"There!" Dorumon yelled. The group turned and saw a lightly glowing white Agumon staring at them.

"Cable Snap!" Keramon yelled. He flung his thin limbs forward and attempted to capture the reptile. However, the tentacles passed right through him.

"What?" Haseo asked in disbelief. "Get him!" he ordered. The whole group gave chase after the Agumon, who turned and ran. 'Darn it! I didn't take the time to think up a plan if it really was a ghost. That's not like me. Normally I take everything into consideration. I need to start believing in everything.' He thought scolding himself.

"No way!" Keramon yelled when the Agumon stopped and calmly walked through a wall. "How did he? Is he really a ghost?"

"Maybe he is." Haseo said thoughtfully. He began scanning the wall and lightly hit it. "There's something behind it."

"What do you mean?" Dorumon asked. The three digimon put their ears to the door and lightly hit it.

"It has an echo. It is hollow. There is a hallway behind it." Kotemon stated.

"You're right, but it's also seemless. There's no way in." Haseo said as he continued to examine the wall.

"Well what now?" Dorumon asked. He leaned against the hollow part of the wall. The combined weight of the four of them moved the wall in.

"It takes force and weight to open." Kotemon stated.

"Indeed." Haseo agreed. The hallway was made of what looked like glass, or ice. "Well, I suppose we should keep moving. We still have a mission after all."

The others agreed and they walked forward. The area seemed to glow with its own light, so Haseo put his away. They continued to walk down the hallway until they reached a door.

"I'm not opening that." Dorumon said.

"Neither am I." Keramon said.

"Why don't you?" Kotemon asked.

"Fine." Haseo said. He stepped forward and opened the door. The room inside was made of the same material as outside. The ghost Agumon was sitting in front of a large crystal. The crystal floated in the middle of the room. Inside of the crystal was another white Agumon.

"I'm a failure." The Agumon in front of them said.

"What do you mean?" Haseo asked.

"I was supposed to be his perfect weapon, but I failed. I'm trash. So he sealed me away here." The Agumon became translucent. "This is a hologram. I wanted someone to find me, so they could destroy me."

"Why?" Dorumon asked.

"I told you. I'm trash. I need to be destroyed. I have no purpose anymore. I can no longer serve him, or fight for him."

"No. We won't destroy you." Keramon said.

"Then what should I do? Stay here forever?"

"You could come with us." Kotemon said.

"Can he Haseo?" Keramon asked like a child asking for a puppy.

"If you do, you must listen to all orders I give you." Haseo said.

"You would, take care of trash like me? Do you intend to have me work for you?"

"No. We'll work together. We all will." Haseo answered.

"Perhaps, that could work." The hologram said before disappearing. The crystal shattered and the white Agumon floated down gently. "I will act as you sword, and serve as your shield Master." He said with a bow.

"What is your name?" Haseo asked."

"I am SnowAgumon. It will be a pleasure to serve you, Master."


End file.
